Grandma
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Remember when I said my life couldn't get any better? It turns out I was wrong it just did.


**Grandma**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:- **T

**Achieve:- ** **http(:/) . /group/rebeccafrontlewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **Remember when I said my life couldn't get any better? It turns out I was wrong it just did.

**Author's Note:- **In answer to Beth's "Long awaited baby" challenge which was inspired by the birth of the new royal baby this week. Really this is a ficlet since it's exactly 800 words (excluding these notes etc. as always) Enjoy and reviews would be lovely!

"You know staring at the phone won't make it ring, haven't you ever heard the whole watched pot metaphor before?" Ha-ha he's really hilarious but this isn't a laughing matter any minute now that phone is going to ring and I'm going to become a Grandmother! My son's girlfriend is in labour and has been for the last 10 hours and while I was in work all day I could take my mind off it and resist the urge to stare at the phone waiting for it to ring. Now that I'm home though I'm finding it a lot harder!

"I wish he'd even ring to say nothing's happened yet at least that way I'd know everything his fine the little one is just taking it's time arriving. I still can't quite believe I'm going to be a Grandmother, will you still love me even when there's a little person running around calling me Granny?" He knows I'm teasing but I've got to find a way to distract myself somehow and he doesn't care he pulled me into his arms now and is kissing me like he hasn't been able to do it in months instead of the length of a working day.

"Will I still be able to kiss you like that when you're a Granny?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you bloody well better keep kissing me like that." I love it when he gives me that cheeky grin the one that reminds me he has every intention of continuing to kiss me, touch me, make love to me as often as he possibly can.

"Will you start knitting, wearing tweed, only drinking sweet sherry and wanting to spend your evenings catching up on soap operas and reading Catherine Cookson books?"

"Absolutely not, oh god can you imagine!" He's managed to make me laugh out loud at his image of what makes a "traditional" granny and for the first time all day I'm not in a panic about if everything is going ok with the baby's birth.

"And most importantly will you still love me as much as you do now, will you still want me and want a future together like we've always planned?"

"Of course I will, you are my future you know that."

"Then other than the fact there'll be another person in the world with a little bit of your fantastic DNA in them, a fact that can only make the world a better place, I don't think the fact you're going to be a granny will change how I feel about you one little bit." Right now, at this stage in my life I have never felt so much like everything is going right. I love my job, my son is happy and about to become a parent himself, for the first time in years I am with someone I truly believes loves me as much as I love then and lives to make me happy. Life doesn't get much better than this now if the bloody phone would just ring so I could find out if I've got a grandson or granddaughter and that they had arrived safely I would be the happiest woman in earth right now.

"You know strictly speaking if I'm about to become a grandmother and you are my partner that would make you…."

"Don't say it! I'm far too young to be anyone's granddad I'll stick to being Granny's cool toy boy." He's so cheeky at times but before I've even had a change to answer the phone has finally rang and I'm standing staring at him like I'm suddenly rooted to the spot. "Go and answer it for god's sake put us both out of our misery!"

"Hello…Chis, what's the news, is she ok, has the baby arrived are they both ok?"

"Mum take a breath." He better tell me now what has happened or I may scream. "Yes 20 minutes ago a beautiful healthy baby girl, she and Rachael are both great, she's gorgeous Mum I can't believe how perfect she is."

"A girl, oh Chris that's fantastic." I'm actually welling up and James has come up behind me putting his arms around my waist as I lean back against him. "And she's ok? Have you picked a name yet?"

"She's better than ok Mum she's perfect and yeah we have if it's ok with you we're thinking of calling her Sian well Sian Patricia actually Sian is the Gaelic translation of Jean and Patricia for Rachael's mum. Is that ok? Mum say something."

"It's perfect Chris absolutely perfect." Now I actually am crying and James has taken the phone from me and is explaining to Chris that I am so pleased I can't talk but we'll be up to see them all tomorrow. Can you believe that? Remember when I said my life couldn't get any better? It turns out I was wrong it just did.


End file.
